Molly Solverson
Molly Solverson is an ambitious Bemidji, Minnesota deputy. Early Life To be added. Season 1 "The Crocodile's Dilemma" Molly is first seen investigating a car wreck from Lorne's crash with Chief of Police Vern Thurman. Molly had arrived earlier than Vern, and discovered blood on the steering wheel and in the snow, leaving a trail of it going into the woods. They both further investigate to find out a deer hit the car, which they find hidden in the trunk. Molly admits she didn't think to look there. They follow the trail that leads into the woods to find a man that has frozen to death beside a tree. Molly is at the crime scene of Sam Hess' murder along with Verne and deputy Bill Oswalt. She recognizes Sam as the owner of a trucking company, and a possible connection to a crime syndicate in Fargo, North Dakota. The next day, Molly along with Vern visit Lou's Coffee Shop, run by her father Lou Solverson. They continue to look through the case files Sam Hess and the guy found in the woods. She deduces that the frozen man wasn't the driver, since the car wreck would have left him a head injury, so they should start looking for the driver. Vern tells her she will make a good Cheif of Police one day. Both of them pay a visit to the Hess residence to discuss the situation with Sam's wife, Gina. Molly spots the two Hess boys fighting outside, and stops the older son from beating the youger son with a hockey stick. Molly takes the Moe to the hospital, where she learns that there was a man there with a head injury, possibly from the car wreck. She also finds out that this man was talking to another man, who is revealed to be Lester, about Sam Hess. She calls Vern about it, who later pays a visit to talk to Lester. Vern calls Molly for back-up after learning what Lester did, but gets killed by Lorne before she arrives. She calls for back-up when she sees Vern lying dead on the ground. She along with Bill investigate the rest of the house, and find Lester unconsious and his wife dead. On the way out, she spots two paint buckets in Vern's truck and brings them back to Vern's wife Ida Thurman, where she tells her the bad news. "The Rooster Prince" Molly visits Vern's grave before heading to the Thurman residence for the service. She helps Ida Thurman with the dishes and tells her about the time her father was shot and how terrified she was. After Bill arrives with the schedule to help Ida finish her pregnancy, Molly tells him they should go see Lester, which he doesn't agree with at first but is talked into it by Ida. She and Bill go over to Lester 's house to ask a few questions. Lester makes up a story which Bill believes, but Molly does not, and still has more questions but is rushed out the door by Bill. Later, she is called into Bill's office, where Bill tells her to focus on the drifter rather than interrogating the victim. As she leaves, she watches as Vern Thurman's name is scratched off the office door. She does not follow his advice, as she visits Lester while he is at the pharmacy one night. Lester tries to evade her, but she follows him out to the car as he drives away. She is later seen at Lou's Coffee Shop talking to her father about the case. Bill arrives, hearing about what happened last night, and takes her off the case and puts her on the investigation of the frozen man. Episode Appearances Season 1 *101 - The Crocodile's Dilemma *102 - The Rooster Prince *103 - A Muddy Road Trivia To be added. Category:Characters Category:TV series characters Category:Main cast Category:Females Category:Police